Game tables, such as pool and billiards tables, are generally leveled by one of three conventional methods. In one conventional method, spacers or shims made of wood, metal, or other materials are inserted under the legs or frame to elevate that portion of the table. The shims or spacers are added to the low points of the table until the playing surface on the bed of the table is level. The weight of the table is usually lifted manually. This is a difficult and relatively imprecise leveling method.
In another conventional method taught, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,803 (FIG. 7), screws with leveling pads are included on the bottom of the table legs. These pads, or leg levelers, are adjusted up and down by turning the pad on the bottom of the leg until the desired height is achieved to make the table level. Because the leveling pads are on the bottom of the legs, the user must be on the floor to adjust the height of the table. The level, however, is usually placed on the playing surface, which is on top of the table where the user cannot see it from the floor. In a further conventional device taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,702 (FIG. 4), the playing surface is leveled by screws that are turned to raise and lower the table bed frame relative to the table legs such that height of the legs is not adjusted.
What is desired is a pool table leveling system that allows the user to finely raise and lower each leg of the table while in a position in which a level on the playing surface is visible to the user.